Ninja Vacations!
by Alone-by-the-Waterlilies
Summary: A vacation is all the ninja need to get their lives back in order, and of course, this leads to a little more that anyone barganed. *..NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen, TemShikaIno, KibaOC, GaaraOC, KankuroOC, ShinoOC..* !rEWRITE uNDERWAY!
1. The Brochure

**Hello. Look's like I'm back again after my 'Smash the Holidays Away' episode. After a break and a very long time of thinking it over, I've decided not to delete this story, but instead to re-write it. I've changed my writing style over the time I've been on this site drastically, so I think the rest of my stories deserve to be updated. This was one of my first stories when I still liked Naruto. I'm not as much as a fan of it now, but I think I owe it to you guys to do this.**

**This will not be a COMPLETE rewrite, as I will still keep the storyline I have made. All parings still stand, and does the movie poll I made somewhere in chapter 3. I want to concentrate less on the OC's so I can bring out the other characters. I will update this one at a time, and I really want to do ALL of my stories. Character involvement of REAL Naruto characters will be increased (hopefully) and thank you to any and all of you who enjoyed my story!**

**Now to get to business. Titles do not actually mean anything, they're just there. I don't own anything, nor do I wish to (no offence). I WILL concentrate more on NaruHina, as I put this as the main pairing. Other than that, pairings are: NaruHina, SasuSaku, InoShikaTem, NejiTen, GaaraOC, KankuroOC, ShinoOC, KibaOC.**

**OC's were originally based on real people, but they will be COMPLETELY changed around so the story doesn't concentrate on them rather than the main characters. Hopefully, you can still find a bit of them in their new styles.**

**Don't like those pairings? Don't read it.  
Don't like Naruto stories but want some SSB/Soul Eater/Bleach/Whatever other stuff I've done stories? Sorry, I'm going to be working on this for a while, but I'll gladly do it after I finish this.  
Doesn't make sense? All ninja will be Chuunin, mainly because that's easier for me and because it's a FANFICTION for a reason. Thank you.  
Don't like what I'm doing? I'll happily take it up with you. Send me a PM and we'll talk.**

**Other than that (extremely sorry for the extra long Author's note), enjoy!**

**'..Ninja Vacations..'**  
Destination 1: The Brochure

Tsunade sat in her office, pondering something that had been bothering her for weeks. It wasn't urgent as it was a rather silly thing, but it stuck to the back of her head like glue. It had happened upon her during one of the monthly get-togethers that the Shinobi of Konoha had and to put it simply, it bugged her.

Oh how it did. Extremely. After all, what type of Hokage would she be if she didn't notice when something was wrong with her Shinobi? And something was, oh trust her.

After all, in what other village could you cut the romantic tension with a chainsaw? It merely intensified around a certain group of 12 ninjas, and their occasionally companions hailing from Suna. It was amazing actually, that none of them had noticed the small betting pool that had formed around them getting together with others. It was beside the point to mention that she had her fair share in the pot.

But that wasn't the point currently. What was was that none of them could actually focus when it came to missions. Maybe it was the fact that they had been going on them nonstop for a few months now, or maybe it was that they enjoyed socializing _too_ much with each other at the moment, especially with all the attention they were getting. And this was enough to make her worry. If they couldn't concentrate, there was a chance they would get injured in the process. That was something she did not want to see happening. After all, they were her top chunnin.

After the sun had set and Tsunade had finally dragged herself to her home, she had come to a decision. One that could be answered with a simple phone call. Slowly, still pondering, she dialed the number she was looking for.

"Hello?" The disembodied voice came from the telephone.

"Tsunade. I need to ask a favor." She spoke curtly, not in the mood to be polite. A very pregnant pause hung in the air,

"Hai, Tsunade-Sama. What do you need?"

"Drop the Sama."

"…Hai." The Godaime could tell the voice on the other line was fairly confused, but she needed to finish this quickly.

"I'll need to ask you do to something. Here, listen." As she continued and finally hung up, the blond let out a sigh she didn't know she was holding. Hopefully, everything would be settled within the next month, but that was only if things turned out as planned. Sure, she could set everything up perfectly, but it would all come down to the hope that her ninjas would actually think things out for once. And that was something that she had eventually learned not to trust. Tsunade could only hope for the best as she closed the shutters and fell asleep.

_-*-_

There was something in the air that Naruto didn't like. Maybe it was his ninja instincts kicking in because they were traveling in such a large group, or maybe it was the fact the he felt someone was watching him. He glanced over his shoulder only to find Shikamaru half-walking, half-sleeping behind him. Letting out a sigh, he muttered softly, "Why are we even doing this in the first place?"

Sakura glanced sharply at the blond ninja, breaking conversation with Kiba, who was taking the chance to walk Akamaru, his faithful companion. "You know, none of us really had a choice whether to do this or not. Besides, take the chance to relax. We deserve it after all."

"She's right." Choji spoke as he came up from behind Sakura. Holding his handy Chip bag, he only managed to spew crumbs in the area in front of him. The pink haired koinoichi tried to hide her disgust as she thanked the round ninja.

"Alright Choji, mind telling me why you're harassing Sakura?" Ino asked in a threatening voice as she pinched his ear. Temari simply scoffed.

"Look who's talking. You don't do any better." The sand ninja spoke. Ino narrowed her eyes and turned to the dirty blond ninja.

"Excuse me?" She asked dangerously. Kankuro couldn't help but worry about what his sister would do next. Gaara could care less as he continued to walk and tried to ignore the vigorous Lee who was yet again, trying to challenge him. Neji, who still could never understand his teammate, feigned indifference as he watched the scene before him.

Sasuke couldn't help but glare at the Hyuuga as they traveled. There was something about the elder boy that made him feel inferior. And the Uchiha hated that. Clenching his hand tighter in his pocket, he turned his stony gaze forward, similarly as to what Shino was doing. Hinata simply fidgeted as the mood surrounding the group continued to change. Letting out a soft sigh, she glanced yet again at Naruto's back, hoping that he wouldn't notice her gaze. Placing both hands on her cheeks and sighing again, she turned to the older koinoichi who was inspecting another one of her shuriken.

Tenten yet again placed her scrutinizing gaze against the metal star. As she checked it over, she couldn't help but to notice the house that became visible through the hole in the middle.

"Hey guys!" The brunette called out to her friends. "I think we're here." The last part came out shakily as they neared their destination, which was certainly larger than they expected. The beige house stood out from the surrounding greenery and large fountain in front. Temari gave a suspicious look at the overly large doorbell as she rang it. There was no response. As she rang it again, she felt a presence on her back.

Shikamaru stood there, mere inches from her as he reached for the large door handle. It only took him a second to open the door, but Temari felt a little breathless. How could he just stand so close? As her hand still rested on the doorbell, his arm remained firmly under hers as he held onto the doorknob. This made him feel even closer, but she couldn't will herself to move. After what seemed like an eternity, he spoke.

"…The door's open." It finally struck Temari that he wasn't talking to her. Snapping out of the small dreamland she had slipped into, she dropped her arm and walked through the door briskly, as if nothing had happened. How could she think like that? It would be the end of her. As the group filed in slowly, most were amazed at the size of the manor, which looked bigger on the inside than the out.

"Wow! I can't believe this!"

"This is amazing!"

"And we're here for a month? This is going to be a BLAST!!" Several cried of agreement came from the group. Hinata smiled. At least they were going to have a fun time here. But first thing was first, they had to figure out where everything was in this huge manor. The Hyuuga decided she would check out the top rooms first, as to determine where they would end up staying. Climbing the overly large stairs as quickly as she could, Hinata finally reached the second floor.

As she glanced over the railing from her view, everyone else was still looking around in the main foyer. Hinata smiled weakly at herself as she turned to face the corridor. Maybe this time, she would be able to do this first…

Nevertheless, when Hinata turned and started to walk absentmindedly, she bumped into a girl. Both of them turned to look at each other in shock. To say that Hinata was surprised was the understatement of the year. The girl, who looked to be her age, gaped back at her with wide hazel eyes. Hinata blinked.

Suddenly, the other girl, who was dressed in simple cargo pants and a black T-Shirt, started screaming. This startled the Hyuuga enough to make her start screaming as well. This made the other girl scream louder. This caused Hinata to panic and scream even louder. It caused quite a ruckus on the second floor.

The rest of the ninja's turned as soon as the first cry emanated, their senses on full alert. "Hinata!" Tenten cried. No sooner than the weapon mistress yelled the first syllable, Naruto dashed up the stairs, and jumped in front of the Konoha Koinoichi.

"Who are you?" He yelled at the girl, who was still in shock. Her ponytail, now quite disheveled, didn't do anything to help hold up her streaked tresses. A split second later, the rest of the group made their way to the top of the stairway.

"What? I-I should be asking that to you! Who the hell are you, and what the hell are you doing here?!" The brown haired girl cried back, her bright yellow streaks evident as she continued to panic. Naruto narrowed his eyebrows, but dropped the kunai he had held up in defense.

"What's going on? Did you hurt Hinata?!" The blond yelled back at the girl. Sasuke nudged Naruto's side before he could ask more of the mysterious girl.

"Don't worry. She's not powerful or anything. Just calm down." The Uchiha spoke with a monotone voice as he glanced at the girl. She obviously bristled at the comment.

'What?! Why I oughta-" Naruto couldn't catch the rest of what she was saying though as a soft hand grasped his shoulder. He turned to find Hinata giving him a calm gaze.

"Thank you Naruto-Kun. I'm fine." The Hyuuga gave him a kind smile at the end, which caused Naruto to stop and think for a while. Neji gave a side glance at the orange ninja, but his attention was then turned to Tenten, who had tapped his arm.

"Hey Neji? Can you find anyone else other than this girl here? I don't think we're alone." She asked. With a curt nod, Neji activated his Byakugan and scanned the large building.

'There are 3 other people in this building, but none of them pose a threat." The bun-haired chunnin nodded and thanked him. She went back down the stairway to find the other people who resided in the large manor, only to have Neji catch up to her. Looking him over for a split second, she focused her attention back onto the 3 other people.

'_There's one in the kitchen, one's outside, and the last one's…'_ Tenten's thoughts were drawn to the girl who was cleaning by the end of the stairway. When she stopped to get a better look, Neji halted as well. Like the girl in the corridor, she looked the same age as them, but her hair was loose and curled inward to frame her face. She had a thoughtful expression that was emphasized by her bright blue eyes.

Tenten frowned and called out. "Who are you?" The girl looked up, with both a surprised and happy look.

"Ah! And you are?" She replied back at the weapon mistress while tilting her head to the side. The girl's dirty blond hair bounced slightly as she moved closer to the pair. Tenten raised an eyebrow and leaned over the railing.

"I'm Tenten. And you?" She answered, still suspicious of the girl. Neji was right though, this girl didn't pose any threat to them, even if she was hiding something. Her blue sweatpants and long white shirt did little to prepare the girl for battle.

"Oh, really? I'm Naiya. And if I may ask, who's your friend over there?" Tenten turned to Neji, who stood quietly by her side. He jerked her thumb to the Hyuuga.

"Do you mean him?" She asked. Naiya shook her head.

"No!" She called back. "I'm pretty sure I mean the one in black!" Looking to her right, she noticed Kankuro out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh!" She retorted. "He's Kankuro. Hey, do you know where the others are?" She asked yet again of the blond. She would interrogate the puppet master later to find out what he wanted. Meanwhile, Choji knew exactly what he wanted. Food. With a capital F. He sauntered his way down the stairs, but before he could make it all the way, Shikamaru called out to him.

"Where're you going Choji?"

"I'm hungry! Gonna find the kitchen!" He responded. He could hear his friend 'tch' as his answer, but didn't mind because he knew that Shikamaru would follow him anyway.

"Do you even know where the kitchen is?" The shadow ninja asked his rounder friend. Choji stopped in his tracks, only to be further distracted from his hunger by a female voice.

"I know where it is." Ino responded for Choji. She walked fluidly down the stairs and stood between her teammates. "Just follow me!" She yelled as she ran down. Choji followed with vigor, while Shikamaru drudged behind the two. Ino couldn't keep a look of fondness from finding itself onto her face. This reminded herself too much of her genin days, when everything was much simpler. And to add to the mood, she didn't have that Temari sticking her fan in the Mind Ninja's business.

Sure, she couldn't stop the Wind Ninja from being fond of Shikamaru (like herself), but by golly, she had him first! Ino's rampant train of thought almost made her crash into the wall before someone stopped her. She turned in surprise to see Shikamaru with a bored look on his face.

"Pay attention to where you're going." He replied blandly and moved back to Choji's side. Ino blinked before she let herself start moving again. She hoped the pink that stained her cheeks wasn't as visible as she thought it was.

Ino soon caught up to her teammates, who were staring at something over the corner of the door. "What are you-" Before she could finish her question, Choji had answered.

"Someone's in the kitchen." Ino narrowed her blue eyes in confusion. Who could that be? She decided that she would check it out as she looked past the door side into the kitchen. Choji was right. There was a person, or rather a girl, standing in the kitchen. She didn't look like anything special, dressed in cut-off jeans and a wide boat-neck shirt, but it was what she was doing that surprised Ino. She didn't know that a single person could cook that much.

As the girl finished her business with the oven, she happened to glance over to where Team 10 was standing. Her brown eyes widened behind the purple glasses that framed her eyes.

"U-um….Who are you?" She asked, pushing her ebony hair behind her ear. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at the girl's demure attitude. It seemed fairly natural, and fitted the fact that she had cooked enough food in the kitchen for an army.

'Well, I'm Ino. Any reason you're in here?" The blond spoke to the girl, who remained shorter than her.

"No, no reason at all." The girl replied while shaking her head, her hair falling from her low pullback. "I just felt like it. I'm Jisuto, by the way." She smiled and stuck her hand out. Ino returned the grin and grasped her hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"Glad you're all acquainted." Shikamaru groaned sarcastically. "Anyone wondering why you cooked so much?"

Jisuto gave a blank gaze at the Shadow Ninja before she grinned. "I think that's a silly question. If you're really all here, then you're definitely hungry, aren't you?" Choji's stomach rumbled in agreement.

"I don't really care why she's here right now; all I know is that I'm hungry!" The round ninja cried out. A similar shout came from behind Choji, but this one held a scolding tone.

"Hey! That's my friend you're talking about!" The girl from the second floor spoke as she wrapped her arm around the reserved girl. Jisuto looked surprised for a minute before turning to the brunette.

"Calm down Kouhe, I'm fine. Is everyone here for lunch? It's almost time to eat."

"I think we're all here!" A blond yelled from the other side of the kitchen. Kouhe, with her eager hazel eyes, immediately ran over to Naiya and held her in a tight hug. Naiya chuckled and turned to the accumulated group of ninja.

"Hello! We're going to have lunch now, and after we eat, we can all get acquainted and settled!" The blond spoke with a cheery lit.

"But Hisui's still not here…" Jisuto piped up from her spot next to her friends. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Hisui? I thought there were only 3 of you…" The pink haired koinoichi voiced her confused thoughts.

"Oh no. If there were only three of us, we couldn't have arranged for you to come. After all, it was through Hisui that you could all get here-"

"Where is she?" Sasuke asked harshly as he cut off the spectacled girl. Sakura shot a disapproving glance at the Uchiha.

"Outside. You should be able to find her there." Naiya responded calmly. No sooner than she had uttered those words, Sasuke found himself making his way to the large backyard. Sakura couldn't keep herself from following him.

"Sasuke! What are you doing?" She hissed harshly. Though she had long ago come to understand that he could never be the most understanding ninja, this was stepping out of bounds.

"If this Hisui girl got us all to come here, then I think she owes us a few answers." He muttered as he continued to search for the mentioned girl. Sakura had to keep herself from groaning at the Uchiha's bluntness.

"Sure, maybe this girl does, but how are going to get her to exactly warm up to you if you go around like that? You're basically asking for her to just ignore you." She had been teammates with Sasuke for years, and she knew that his sudden silence meant that she was right. Both ninjas slowed down and came to a halt to look for the girl.

As they paced around the rows of trees that surrounded the manor, Sakura could feel, even if it was just for a split second, Sasuke's hand brush hers. Surprised at the sudden contact, she gasped. The dark haired ninja glanced at her.

"You alright?" The pink haired koinoichi closed her emerald eyes and nodded to assure him. He held his gaze over her longer than normal before turning to the tree by their left.

"There." He muttered in a husky whisper. Not trusting herself with a response, Sakura weaved her way to the tree in the distance. Just as Sasuke predicted, a girl rested under the tree, evidentially still sleeping. A green visor covered her face, but her dark hair was visible behind it. Her chest rose slowly under the black sweater she was wearing, but her legs, which were clad in faded jeans, were being wrapped by her arms.

Sakura made her way over to the girl and shook her awake. "Hey, are you Hisui? Wake up." She spoke softly. This stirred the girl awake, who then started to rub her striking green eyes.

"Hmmm? Mmmmm….wha?" She said, still half asleep. Sakura helped the girl to her feet before the ebony haired girl talked again.

"Ahhhhh..." She yawned first. "Yeah, I'm Hisui. You?" She spoke, her sleepiness only slightly slurring her voice.

"I'm Sakura. Um…it's lunchtime. Do you want to eat?" As Hisui's stomach answered for her with a loud rumble, the pink haired koinoichi chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes."

Hisui smiled before she weaved her way to the house, Sakura in tow. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the girl before following them back into the kitchen where his companions (nothing more than that) were waiting for them. Sakura had to glance over her shoulder yet again to check that her raven haired friend wouldn't barrage the girl with questions as he threatened to do so. As soon as the small group walked through the door, Hisui was barreled over by the three other girls.

It took some delicate prying (with a crowbar) to separate the friends, but they finally managed to separate them. In which after, they continued the lunch that Jisuto had prepared for them. An awkward silence hung in the air potently around the table where they ate, but no one did a thing to change it.

Except for Kouhe. Without much of a though, she blurted out the first thing that came to mind just to break the overlying hush. "Who are you freaks anyway?" Multiple clatters of cutlery could be heard around the table after the questions had been asked. Who would dare answer first?

Kiba took situations like this in stride. He leaned back on his chair and spoke with a tone of bored indifference. "I'm Inuzuka Kiba. Chunnin of Konoha. Akamaru here is my buddy, and I like him, intense missions, and goofing off." After a short splutter, Ino quickly followed Kiba.

"Well, I'm Yamanaka Ino, also a Chuunin. I'm on Team 10 and I work at my parent's floral shop." She spoke with a flip of her blond hair. Not one to lose to the Konoha Mind Specialist, Temari soon ensued after her.

"Subaku no Temari, Suna Chunnin. I'd like to visit the beach, I guess." Kankuro was hesitant as to what Temari had said, but felt that it was his turn.

"I'm Subaku no Kankuro, another Suna Chuunin. I work with puppets and poisons on the field."

"Haruno Sakura!" The pink haired Chunnin blurted out. Now unsure of herself, Sakura continued, although not as certain as before. "I'm from Konoha, and would like to go…out? I guess…"

"Rock Lee!" Lee followed Sakura's start just as confidant as her. "I work with only Taijutsu and strive to become a Konoha Jounin by using only that!" Tenten gave an amused smile before she started her introduction.

"I'm Tenten." She spoke as she tilted her head to the side. "I specialize in weapons and like the colour blue." Neji frowned slightly at the last statement, but before he could follow his teammate, Sasuke interrupted, unlike himself.

"Uchiha Sasuke, and other then being a Konoha Chunnin, I require for a certain someone to take a very permanent leave." He spoke bluntly and with no emotion, something that he had mastered over time. The Hyuuga boy raised an eyebrow before continuing what he had tried to before.

"Hyuuga Neji, Chunnin, and I wish to become stronger." His answer was clipped and short, just the way he liked it. Meanwhile, it would seem that Naruto disliked those types of responses.

"Well, whatever. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and I strive to prove that you can do whatever you want, no matter the dream, even if-" He was cut off by a sharp jab onto his side. Sakura gave him a harsh emerald gaze before Shino spoke.

"Aburame Shino, Chunnin of Konoha. My pastime has been prone to involve quite a few insects on my part." There was a silence after he spoke, as the others were trying to figure out who would follow him. After a quite painful nudge by Ino, Choji was compelled to speak.

"Akimichi Choji here, I enjoy any type of food, and Shikamaru is my first friend." The Nara cracked a lazy eye open when his name was mentioned and figured it was his turn to introduce himself.

"Nara Shikamaru…" He drawled off before continuing. "I'm a Chunnin."

"Subaku no Gaara." The redhead cut off his introduction at a comfortable level for him, but left much to be desired on a social level. The only who remained silent after all of this was Hinata. It wasn't that she was shy anymore, no; she had passed that phase years ago. She was just worried that she would say something she wasn't supposed to…

Her thoughts were interrupted by a warm pat on her shoulder. She turned and looked up into an endless blue sky. Holding her breath slightly, she managed to mutter something out of her muddy thoughts.

"Naruto…"

"Don't worry Hinata!" He spoke with a cheery grin, hoping to cheer up the Hyuuga girl. She seemed to take in his smile as she finally spoke out.

"I'm Hyuuga Hinata; I'm a Chunnin of Konoha and would like to get to know the rest of you." She wavered slightly as she asked her question. Jisuto held a surprised expression on her face, but Naiya smiled.

"I suppose that's fair. I'm Tarekazari Naiya, and I like bird watching." Kouhe grinned before she spoke.

"Tarekazari Kouhe and I enjoy mostly anything really!" She gave a small thumb's up as she spoke.

"Well, I'm Tarekazari Jisuto." The smaller girl spoke up. "Reading and cooking is what I really like doing."

"And I'm Tarekazari Hisui." The ebony haired girl spoke up for once. "Well, I like the outside." Several murmurs could be heard after the girls finished up their introductions.

"Are they really sisters?"

"No way!"

"I can't believe it!" Sasuke understood his companion's confusions, but since he surmised as much, he really wasn't that surprised. To further everyone's astonishment, it was Hinata that spoke up first.

"Thank you very much for telling us about you." She clapped her hands together after she spoke. "If it's not too much to ask, could you show us around here?" It was a valid question, though many wanted to ask about whether the four girls were truly sisters around here. Kouhe sprang into action.

"Alright, then let's get moving!" She yelled, banging the table slightly as she stood up. A few of the ninjas gave her an incredulous look, but most still followed her around the house. Kouhe decided that they would cover the main floor first, which consisted of the foyer, kitchen/dining room, living room, and multiple doors leading to God knows where. Being the curious one, Hinata opened on of the ivory doors in interest, and she noted that it leaded to a staircase going down. Before she could close the door though, it took only a slight shove by someone else to make the Hyuuga girl lose her balance and trip down the stairs.

All she could hear before descended down the dark stairway was a rather loud cry of her name.

"Hinata!!!"

* * *

Wow, much longer than what I thought it would be, but I think it's WAY better than before. I will concentrate on the main characters (Hope you could tell!) more and less on the OC's. Sorry for the unholy AN in the beginning, but I think it was needed.

**Original NV CHPT 1 Name: **Intros  
**New NV CHPT 1 Name: **The Brochure  
**Original NV CHPT 1 Length: **746 words  
**New NV CHPT 1 Length: **4367 words

Hoped you liked it! Updates will be slow, but I AM working on it! Thank you for reading!


	2. To the basement arcade!

Ninja Vacations

Disclaimer: fine….mumble mumble I don't own Naruto….now stop suing me!!!!

**Ok people….don't yell at me…I was at BOSTON dang it!!!! So now I need your help. For the future movie night I am planning this:**

**The big group will watch a horror, an action, and a movie of your choice in a future chappie**

**Tell me your opinion Kay???? Or I'll have them watch Barbie…**

**So tell me the title of a horror movie and a summary, the title and summary of an action movie, and then a movie of your choice.**

**What ever gets the most requests gets chosen**

**I'll keep you up on the posts every chappie**

And tell me how to change my user profile!!! sobs it's pathetic…

p.s: everything in the story that's just one word is suppost to be in those little star thingies...the asterisk if you will...

Chapter 2: To The Basement Arcade

They walked down the big spiral staircase towards the basement, then through the brown door, to see an arcade that you would see in an amusement park, except with karaoke, sport, gamble, dance and more, with it the size of a regular house.

"Oh my gawd…WHY IS THIS HOUSE SOOOOO BIG??????????????????????????????" Ino screamed at Runi.

"…I have my sources…now shut up and play…" Runi said while bonking her on the head.

"yosh!!!!!!!! They have Kung-Fu-Fighters!!!! Neji!!! I youthfully challenge you to a match of Kung-Fu-Fighters!!!!! If I cannot win, it will do 1000 laps around the house!!!!! I bet I can beat you!!!!"

"No you can't" Neji said.

"Yes I can"

"no"

"YES"

"no"

"YES"

"no"

"YES"

"SHUT UP THE BOTH OF YOU!!!!" Kikyo yelled. She had a short temper at times. "if I, Runi, Chichiro, and P-Chan can beat you, you'll STOP ARGUING FOR THE REST OF THE DAY!!!!!!"

"2 against 4? We're not that dumb….well…maybe except for Lee…" Neji started.

"oh no….it's will be 1 on 2, only one of us will fight at the same time, it's just like we switch every now and then…deal?" Kikyo responded, sticking out her hand.

"Deal." Neji said as he shook the hand reluctantly.

"Ok. How about you go first P-Chan?" Runi said.

"OK!!!!!...but how do I play??"

"easy!" Runi said. "Just move the control stick, and push random buttons!!!"

"OK!"

-------later-----------

"Yes!!!!" Chichiro yelled. "Level 9!!" P-Chan had switched with her at level 5.

"no!!!!" Lee yelled "I lost another life!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"

Tenten looked at Lee's screen. "wow Lee…they give you 15 lives, and you're at your last one at level 1…I pity you…" She said as she patted her back. Neji 'accidentally' pushed the button too hard at that comment….well…apparently he didn't like the fact that Tenten was pitying someone else…

Tenten must have noticed this, but Hinata beat her to it.

"N-Neji-Nii-Sama…" Hinata started as she glanced at the screen. He was on level 5 and had 13 lives left.

"Yeah!!!!!" Naruto screamed at him. "just because you're being beaten by a girl doesn't mean you can take it out on Lee!!!!"

"Technically…it's 2 girls…" Shikamaru started, and for some miracle, was awake for once.

"sigh it's ok Neji" Tenten said as she patted his back. Then she looked at the screen. He was at the boss…and it looked like Kakashi. "why does that boss…"

"HEY!!!!" Naruto shouted "the boss looks like Kakashi-sensei!!!!"

"hey!" Sakura said. "the level 1 boss looks like Gai-sensei! AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! EVERYONE DUCK AND COVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"well of course it looks like your senseis. they sponsored this game. Level 1 looks like Gai, level 2 looks like Kurenai, level 3 is Asuma, Level 4 is Anko, 5 is Kakashi, 6 is the 1st hokage, 7 is the 2nd hokage, 8 is like the 3rd hokage, 9 is like the-" Runi started.

"HEY!!!!! THEY LEVEL NINE BOSS LOOKS LIKE ME!!!!!!" Naruto screamed as Chichiro was beating the level nine boss.

"No, Naruto." Sakura said as she bonked him on the head. "It's the 4th hokage!"

"And…as you can guess by now, the level 10 boss looks like Tsunade-sama…" Runi started as Chichiro was at the last boss.

"YES!!!!! THE SLIME OVERLORD!!!!!" she screamed.

"…Slime…overlord?" Ino said, questioning her.

"Yeah…it's Kung-Fu-Fighters number 5: Return of the slime lord." Kikyo said.

"YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I WON!!!!!!!!!!" Chichiro screamed as she beat the game. She grabbed the people nearest to her which were (unfortunately) Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Temari, P-Chan, Shino, Kikyo, Kiba, Kunkuro, Runi and Gaara…yes her arm span is that big…

"LET GOOOO!!!!!!" every energetic person yelled except for Shikamaru (he was asleep), Sasuke, Neji, Hinata, Gaara, and surprisingly…Runi. She simply sighed and pointed to another game.

"Let go. Look…DDR…" she knew Chichiro the best. Here's the story. Runi and Chichiro were friends since they were 7, in their old academy, Rai academy. Then, they both moved to Ho-Rai academy (yes I know…cheesy names… to have it explained better, they were in lighting country before, but now are in the middle of lightning country and fire country) where they met Kikyo when they first moved there (they were 10), and P-Chan more recently, when they were 14. (All the Ninjas are 16, except for Neji, Lee, Tenten, Temari and Kunkuro, who are 17.) Chichiro finally let go and ran over to the DDR machine.

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lee yelled. "I HAVE FAILED MY CHALLENGE!!!! FORGIVE ME GAI-SENSEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he said as he took out a picture of Gai-sensei and cried while hugging it.

Sakura, Ino, Temari, Chichiro, Kikyo, and Tenten were all very angry at the green beast of Konoha right now. But Runi…she wasn't angry…she was pissed. Her anger had levels. Level 10 led to the destruction of the world. Level 1 caused many people to have bumps, bruises, and cuts on them. Right now, she was at level 6. Which meant Lee was going DOWN.

"THAT IS IT!" Runi shouted as she took the picture of Gai-sensei and ripped it up, and stomped away, muttering something about idiotic green morons.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lee screamed. (This could go on for a while…so I suggest you move along)…

-----About 5 minuets later----

Lee was now cradled in the fetal position, and was muttering something about being a gooooood wittle boy.

"Wow. You MUST teach me how to do that…" Sakura and Tenten muttered, as the group moved over to the DDR machine (for those of you who don't know what this is, this is Dance Dance Revolution…).

"It only has 2 players…so we have to do it in pairs…" Temari muttered, but Runi heard as well.

"2 players? Whoever told you that?" She said as she stepped on a big blue button. The DDR machine suddenly expanded, to fit 20 people.

"WTF???" everyone thought.

"Hmm…well…we only have 18 people and Lee…" Runi started as she looked over to Lee to see if he was out of it. Nope, still being an idiot… "Is decommissioned…so remove 3…" she said as she pushed the button 3 times. "OK everyone!!!! Get on!"

"W-wow…" Hinata muttered. "At home, w-we only h-have the 4 p-person edition…"

"I don't want to…" Kunkuro, Shikamaru, Gaara, Sasuke, Neji, Shino, Kiba, and Naruto said in unison, and looked at each other, as if silently agreeing. Choji was too busy eating chips to argue, and Lee….was being insane…

"Mel." Runi said as she pulled the other girls into a group meeting. Whispering, giggling, small arguments, and blushing were to be seen and heard while they were plotting about how to get the boys to do DDR.

The girls split up, and each walked over to one of the boys, Chichiro to Kunkuro, Sakura to Sasuke, Tenten to Neji, P-Chan to Shino, Kikyo to Kiba, Hinata to Naruto, Runi to Gaara, and Ino **AND** Temari to Shikamaru (I pity the poor guy…). The boys had question marks over their heads, not knowing the horror and the power of girls when they group huddle…

"Kunkuro-Chan…" Chichiro started, poking his puppet.

"Chan? What the hell?"

"**gasp** don't swear! Anyway…I wanted…"

"Wanted to?"

"Wanted to….tell you that…."

"What???"

"I…will….tell…you…L-A-T-E-R if you play with us…" she said near spelling the stuff out for him, all the while making perfect eye contact, and smiling.

"……………umm….you expect me to-"

"DO IT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!"

"AHHHH!!!! OK OK OK!!!!" Kunkuro screamed at the randomness.

_Life lesson no.1 about girl group huddles: randomness WILL BE USED._

---

Ino and Temari walked up to the sleeping pineapple head.

"Ready?" Ino asked.

"Ready. 1…2…3…" Temari started.

"HEY SHIKA-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the 2 blond bombs shouted into Shikamaru's ears.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT HAPPENED!!!! WHERE AM I?!?!?!WHERE'S MR. SNUGGLEZ?!?!?!?!?!?!" Shikamaru shouted, and fell out of his chair.

"Mr. Snugglez? My, my Shika-kun…I NEVER knew that you're a teddy person…" Temari started.

"I'M NOT A TEDDY PERSON!!!!!!" he shouted.

"Sure, sure Shika-kun….we all believe you…." Ino said as she grabbed Shikamaru's arm, and dragged him over to the DDR machine, with Temari holding the other arm, and Shikamaru yelling at the 2 blonds that he's not a teddy person.

_Life lessons no.2 about girl group huddles: NEVER SLEEP ON THE JOB, because when the girls wake you up, there is a 99.9 percent chance that you WILL blurt out something embarrassing._

---

Sakura and Hinata walked over to Naruto and Sasuke (they're standing side by side) and smiled nicely…but in their eyes was PURE EVIL!

"Sasuke-san, why don't you want to play DDR?" Sakura said the best she could, without giggling.

"It's pointless…"

"A-and Naruto-kun…w-why don't y-you want to p-play?" Hinata asked the fox boy.

"…CAUSE NO ONE ELSE WILL!!!!!"

"…b-but Naruto-k-kun…all the girls are p-playing…and I t-think Choji is t-too…"

"oh…..I"LL PLAY WHEN TEME PLAYS!" Naruto yelled and pointed at Sasuke, while Sasuke gave him a glare.

"Oh really? Are you SURE you won't go Sasuke-san?" Sakura asked again

"hn."

"I'll take that as a yes, so that why I brought this." Sakura said as she pulled out something from her pocket. It was the size of about a baseball, and was red. It was Sasuke's favourite food….a tomato. She started walking to DDR machine, holding the tomato, with Sasuke following, trying to get the tomato every now and then. (I've heard rumours that Sasuke loves tomatoes…… so I wanted to put it here…)

"W-well…Naruto-kun" Hinata started. The blushing that was delayed for a few seconds had caught up, and she was…very red….to say the least. "Sasuke-san is g-going…so you have t-to go to…" Hinata said slightly smiling.

"…well…"

"I-I'll give you r-ramen" Hinata said, taking out a cup of instant ramen from her bag.

"OK HINATA!!! AFTER IT"S RAMEN TIME!" he shouted as he followed the ram-err…Hinata who just _happened_ to have the ramen, to the DDR machine.

_Life lesson no.3 about girl group huddles: they are not afraid to put your favourite food on the line …after all…the saying is the way to a man's heart is through his stomach…_

---

"This is sad…" Tenten started.

"hn" Neji replied.

"come on. Why don't you want to play? You have it at your hous-no…mansion, so you won't suck…come on!" Tenten said, trying to get one of the many human ice cubes that were at the house to play. _'damn you Runi for making me do this…'_

"Neji!"

"hn"

"I'll train with you…for 2 hours."

"hn."

"4!"

"hn."

"6?"

"hn."

"Damn you." Tenten then stood up, and looked him in the face. "I'll give you…" she started thinking _'…hmm…my…kunai? No. my…katana? No…ARRG! This is pointless…unless….I did something for him…then maybe….why the hell am I doing this in the first place?'_

Kikyo wandered up to Tenten, who was thinking, and smirked. "Do you need some help?"

"actually…."

"well…I do to. So I have a little plan…" Kikyo said, and whispered something in Tenten's ear. Tenten smirked and Neji and Kiba (he was dragged over by Kikyo) were clueless… oh how evil plans within a plan are…

Tenten walked up to…Kiba. And Kikyo to…Neji. Oh boy.

"Hey Neji-Kun? I need help, you see…" Kikyo said as she leaned on to Neji, grabbing his arm, and looking up to him with big innocent hazel eyes. Neji TRIED glaring at her, but all those times being glared at when she was at the academy made her immune to them.

Tenten, on the other hand, walked over to Kiba, and HUGGED, YES HUGGED the dog boy. "thank you for helping me!" She said; as she hugged him tighter, not letting go.

"umm…umm…" Kiba managed to say.

Then he then noticed that Kikyo was hugging onto Neji's arm, and LEANING ON HIM….and at the same time, Neji noticed that Tenten was HUGGING Kiba. The both glared at each other, carefully shoved the 2 girls off, and promptly started hitting each other.

"your right…it did work perfectly…." Tenten said to Kikyo as she watched the scene, trying to not laugh. "we should do this more often."

"Yup" she responded.

_Life lesson no.4 on girl group huddles: jealousy is very effective, and easy to use…_

---

P-Chan giggled as she walked over to Shino, and picked up one of his many bugs, and started playing with it.

"…what are you doing?" he asked the giggling girl.

"playing…I'm bored…you want to?"

"…" Shino said as she picked up a few of the bugs, moved them over to the DDR machine, and made it look like they were dancing. He then moved over to her, sat down like she was, and said "you're holding them wrong. Like this" and he took one of the bugs and positioned them properly. "see?"

"Yeah, I do! I'm teaching them to dance!" she said as they started playing.

"really?"

"yeah…maybe I can teach you!"

"…sure…I guess…"

"ok!" she exclaimed, and hugged him.

"umm…you're squishing the bugs…" he said, trying to not blush.

_Life lesson no.5 about girl group huddles: Sneakiness and subtlety come hand in hand…_

---

"wow….I never thought it would go THIS good." Runi said as she looked over what was happening.

"you planned this?" Gaara asked the girl.

"yup." She said as she took out a camera, and started taking pictures. _Kunkuro running around in circles with Chichiro laughing at him,_**click** _check, Shikamaru yelling about teddies, and being dragged by Ino and Temari _**click** _check, Sasuke following Sakura because she has a tomato, and Naruto following Hinata because she has ramen_ **click** _check, Neji and Kiba beating the pulp out of each other over girls, and Tenten and Kikyo scheming, _**click**_ check, Shino and P-Chan playing bugs, _**click**_ check…my work here is done._ Runi thought to herself as she put away the camera, and smiled.

Gaara looked at the strange girl. "aren't you going to try to get me to play DDR?"

she smirked. "Nope…I'm going to make you."

He raised an invisible eyebrow. "make me? How?"

She reached into her bag (they all have bags, hers is camo/oriental, Kikyo's is oriental, Chichiro's is country themed, and P-Chan is pink zebra striped.) and pulled out what looked to be like a folder. She then scanned through the contents, and pulled out a picture. Of Gaara. When he was 14. When he was sleeping. With his teddy bear. With his address, telephone and e-mail in the corner.

"you see this?" I have a cell phone here, and it has Bluetooth, so I could upload this onto the internet. Right now. Unless you play DDR, with us.

"…" Gaara said as he walked over to the group that had assembled in front of the DDR machine (namely…all of them but lee…remember…fetal position?) each of them took a mat, and did the first song.

--Dragonfly-- (I just picked a random song)

Like a warm summer day, like a warm day in May

Babe, you make me feel so hot

Like a small butterfly, like a bird in the sky

Feels like a star that I'm not

You tell me things that I never knew (Aye, yow, wa)

So what am I supposed to do? (Aye, yow, wa)

Running around like a little kid (Aye, yi, whoa)

One, two, three, and I'm here, here, here!

Like a dragonfly, flying high in the sky

There is light above and beyond you and I

Like a dragonfly, flying high in the sky

There is light above you and I

Like a small paradise, like a scent of a spice

Yes, I guess I understood

Like a flower so sweet, like a lover of me

Boy, you make me feel so good.

You tell me things that I never knew (Aye, yow, wa)

So what am I supposed to do? (Aye, yow, wa)

Running around like a little kid (Aye, yi, whoa)

One, two, three, and I'm here, here, here!

Like a dragonfly, flying high in the sky

There is light above and beyond you and I

Like a dragonfly, flying high in the sky

There is light above you and I

Like a dragonfly, flying high in the sky

There is light above and beyond you and I

Like a dragonfly, flying high in the sky

There is light above you and I

Like a dragonfly, flying high in the sky

There is light above and beyond you and I

Like a dragonfly, flying high in the sky

There is light above you and I

As the song faded, Choji (he was eating), Hinata (stepped too lightly), Naruto (has no hand eye coordination), Shikamaru (he was sleeping), Gaara (he tried to use his sand), Kunkuro (he got disqualified for trying to use his puppet), Chichiro, P-Chan (the skill was intermediate, they can only do easy), Ino and Temari (they started arguing after the first few lyrics) were eliminated. That left (If you lost track…which I kind of did after a while too…) Kikyo, Runi, Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, Sakura, Kiba and Shino. (Neji and Sasuke tied.) Then they picked the next song (well, since Sakura picked the first, Runi wanted to pick the next song.

--Reason-- (from gundam seed)

Tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru  
Samishisa mo tsuyosa e to kawatteku... kimi wo omota nara

Machi mo hito mo yume mo kaeteiku jikan ni  
Tada sakaratteita  
Kotoba wo kasanetemo wakariaenai koto  
Mada shiranakatta ne

Kimi dake wo dakishimetakute nakushita yume kimi wa  
akiramenaide to itta

Tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru  
Samishisa mo tsuyosa e to kawatteku... kimi wo omota nara  
Setsunaku mune wo sasu sore wa yume no kakera  
Ari no mama deaeteta sono kiseki mou ichido shinjite

Kimi ga inai hibi ni zutto tachidomatta  
Demo arukidashiteru  
Kimi to wakachiatta dono guuzen ni mo imi ga  
Sou kanarazu atta

Sorezore no yume wo kanaete mata meguriau toki  
Guuzen wa unmei ni naru

Yabureta yakusoku sae mo chikai ni kaeta nara  
Ano bashou de deau toki ano koro no futari ni nareru kana  
"Yasashisa" ni niteiru natsukashii omokage  
Me wo tojite mieru kara te wo furezu aru koto wo shiru kara

Asu ni hagurete kotae ga nani mo mienakutemo  
Kimi ni au sono tame ni kasaneteku "kyo" to iu shinjitsu

Tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru  
Samishisa mo tsuyosa e to kawatteku... kimi wo omota nara  
Setsunaku mune wo sasu sore wa yume no kakera  
Ari no mama deaeteta sono kiseki mou ichido shinjite

As the song ended, everyone was eliminated, but Kikyo, Runi, Sasuke, and Neji.

"I'm bored…" Runi said as she stepped down.

"AWWW!!!!!" P-Chan and Chichiro whined to their friend. "I'm sure you can beat Kikyo." Chichiro said to Runi.

"…I don't know…bored of the game for now…after all…I have it in my house…"

"she has a point…" Sasuke and Neji said as they chose to step down as well.

"wise choice." Runi started. "she spends a quarter of her life in the arcades, playing this."

"…" everyone else went as they started at Kikyo.

"what?"

"well…anyway…since Kikyo won…..I guess…can we do singing?" Runi started.

"….how about no-" the guys started when the girls started to group huddle, smirking. The guys started sweating bullets. "Sure?"

"thought you said that" Tenten said, setting up the karaoke machine for 17 people. (don't ask me how…)

"w-what song?" Hinata asked.

"don't know, don't care, just pick random." Runi replied coolly, as they set up the song as "random"

As the game started, and they got to see what song it was, Runi smirked, and Kikyo couldn't believe her eyes. "damn it." She muttered.

"what?" Ino asked her.

"we're screwed…look at the song…"

--Wind—(first Naruto ending….for most)

Cultivate your hunger before you idealize.

Motivate your anger to make them all realize.

Climbing the mountain, never coming down.

Break into the contents, never falling down.

My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve,

Sneaking out of the classroom, by the back door.

A man railed at me twice though, but I didn't care.

Waiting is wasting for people like me.

Don't try to live so wise.

Don't cry 'cause you're so right.

Don't dry with fakes or fears,

'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.

Don't try to live so wise.

Don't cry 'cause you're so right.

Don't dry with fakes or fears,

'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.

You say, "Dreams are dreams.

"I ain't gonna play the fool anymore."

You say, "'Cause I still got my soul."

Take your time, baby, your blood needs slowing down.

Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom.

Reflection of fear makes shadows of nothing, shadows of nothing.

You still are blind, if you see a winding road,

'Cause there's always a straight way to the point you see.

Don't try to live so wise.

Don't cry 'cause you're so right.

Don't dry with fakes or fears,

'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.

Don't try to live so wise.

Don't cry 'cause you're so right.

Don't dry with fakes or fears,

'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.

As the song ended, Runi got perfect, and well…..the only people who didn't pass were Hinata, Choji, lee, Neji, Sasuke, Gaara, Temari, Ino, p-Chan, Chichiro, Shino, Kunkuro, Naruto and Kiba….yes…they cannot sing…it's very sad…

"YOU RIGGED IT!" Naruto screamed, pointing an accusing finger at Runi.

"Nu-uh, I did not. I picked random, I didn't rig it…" Runi replied. She then turned her head to Hinata. "I don't know why you like this baka anyway…"

Hinata blushed so much; you would have thought her face was a heater.

"And anyway…you can pick random again, it WON'T be wind…"

"FINE! I WILL!!!!" Naruto said as he picked random again, and it was 1000 miles. Runi smirked again.

"NOW you've done it Naruto…" Sakura said as the song started.

--1000 miles—

Makin' my way downtown,  
Walkin' fast,  
Faces pass and I'm homebound.

Starin' blankly ahead,  
Just makin' my way,  
Makin' a way through the crowd.

And I need you,  
And I miss you,  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time  
would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...  
Tonight.

It's always times like these  
When I think of you,  
And wonder if you ever think of me.

'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong.  
Livin' in your precious memory.

'Cause I need you,  
And I miss you,  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time  
would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...  
Tonight.

I, I, don't wanna let you know  
I, I, drown in your memory.  
I, I, don't wanna let this go.  
I, I, don't.

Makin' my way downtown,  
Walkin' fast,  
Faces pass and I'm homebound.

Starin' blankly ahead,  
Just makin' my way,  
Makin' a way through the crowd.

And I still need you,  
And I still miss you,  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time  
Would pass.. us by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...

oh oh

If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you.

If I could just hold you...  
Tonight.

As the song ended, Runi got perfect again…

"let's just say she won…" Sakura started.

"It just HAD to be the song she first liked…thanks Naruto!" Kikyo yelled as she thwacked him.

"what should we do now?" Temari asked.

"….no more arcade games…." Mostly everyone mumbled.

"how about VR?" Runi asked.

"VR? W-What's VR?" Hinata asked.

"Virtual Reality. You get to pick a place, and be there until the time limit is up. In our case, an hour and a half." Runi responded. "now come on…unless you still want to play arcade games…" she said as she walked down another corridor.

Everyone shrugged, and thought _'well…nothing better to do…'_ as they followed her.

-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-

ok…I finished another chapter…its 13 pages long….so that's a good reason why it took so long…right?

And I want 7 reviews in total before I post the next chapter and at least 2 votes on the movies…or there's no point…

Next chapter: VR chaos!!!


	3. VR chaos

Disclaimer I. DO. NOT. OWN. NARUTO. FOR. GODS. SAKE! Or any other place I use. I only own Runi…..the other OC characters belong to my friends….

Woot! I'm lazy! I broke my promise! But at least I'm updating!

Poll for the movie:

**Horror:**

The Ring 1: 2 votes

THE MUMMY: 1 vote

THE MUMMY 2: 1 vote

Barnie: 1 vote

The Others: 1 vote

The Ring 2: 1 vote

Barbie: 1 vote

Scary movie 4: 1 vote

**Action:**

National Treasure: 1 vote

The Day After Tomorrow: 1 vote

Pokemon 5: 1 vote

Indiana Jones (any one): 1 vote

**Other:**

Nausicaa valley of the wind: 1 vote

Naruto movie 3: 1 vote

**TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT THEM TO WATCH!!!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 3: VR Chaos!

The group (this includes Lee, he had MANAGED to get up by now, followed Runi thought the corridor, thought the brown door, leading to a large blue room, with helmets coming from the ceiling.

"What is this stuff anyway?" Ino asked.

"Oh!" lee cried. " I've seen this before!"

"Really!?" she exclaimed. "What does it do?"

"I don't know…" Lee said as he shrugged his shoulders. Ino thwacked him.

"ok." Runi started first, you put on these helmet things, and push the green button on the LEFT side. Then you can pick which world you want to be in, and then poof! Your there. Now….do it…..yeah…." Runi said as she put on the helmet and activated it, as everyone else did too.

X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O

Kikyo fell down. She opened her eyes to the white walls. She jumped up and started smiling. "YES! IT WORKED! I'm in the soul society!" (Bleach) she glanced around for others. Kiba was there, and she went up to him "…..Kiba? What are you doing here?"

Kiba looked up and said "me and akamaru are training!"

"Oh……." Kanna looked around for more people. Lee was running around the outside or the sereitei (barrier of the soul society), and Sasuke and Neji were glaring at each other. Suddenly Gin (he's like a snake that ALWAYS FRICKIN SMILES) walked in. he pulled out his extremely short zanpaku-to (sword) and held it at Neji and Sasuke.

"Hello. I have to kill you now." he said.

Sasuke and Neji twitched. Sasuke suddenly screamed "MY EYES!" then, Neji screamed "THEY BURN!!!" Kanna burst out laughing.

"OMG wait till I tell your _girlfriends!_" Kanna yelled. Neji and Sasuke glared at her.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" they screamed at her.

"Err…I mean Sakura and Tenten!" Kanna yelled.

"SHUT UP! DON"T YOU DARE!" they both bellowed.

"Err…" kanna was SCARED of the 2 emos. "IMEANYOURGIRLFRI-NOTEN-NOSAKU-NOSAKUFRIEN-NOTENKURA……AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kanna screamed as she ran away, with the 2 boys' right behind her when she hid inside the buildings, almost crashed into Lee, and crashed into multiple walls.

X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O

Hinata woke up in the middle of a meadow. She smiled, as she smelled the flowers. 'Finally…' she thought 'no one else to wreck thi-'

Suddenly 2 oofs could be heard. Sakura and Ino had just come in. "PIG!" Sakura cried when Ino pushed her.

"Billboard!" Ino cried when Sakura pushed her back. Soon after they started fighting again. "INO! SAKURA!** DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

Hinata sweat dropped. Kunkuro was there testing out some new modifications he made on Crow, and Shino was……letting his bugs play in the flowers.

'Well….so much for peace and quiet…' Hinata thought to herself as Ino and Sakura tore apart half of the meadow.

X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O

Runi plopped down onto the hard wooden base of the tree house she had put in especially for her in this game. She sighed as she lied down on a shag carpet that was in the corner of the tree house. Suddenly, Shikamaru fell down, followed by Gaara, and then Tenten. Runi sighed. The group sat in silence as Shikamaru went to sleep, Tenten fidgeted with her weapons, Runi laid down on her carpet, and Gaara looked off into space. Finally, after 5 minuets of this, she took out a pack of cards from a nearby drawer, and laid down the packet in a loud smack, getting everyone's attention.

"We have nothing better to play….so what do you say?"

Tenten stared, shrugged, and started shuffling the deck, and handing out piles. Shikamaru mumbled something about it being troublesome, but grabbed his hand. Gaara did the some.

"So what are we playing?" Gaara asked.

"Poker." Runi and Tenten said at the same time.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. "Too boring…"

Tenten glared. "Do you have any suggestions then?"

Shikamaru looked up, and then smirked. "The adult version?"

Runi and Tenten gasped, but didn't say anything, thinking Gaara would say something, but he simply nodded in agreement. Runi glared.

"Traitor…" she mumbled under her breath as the game started. (If you can't tell, 'the adult version' is strip poker, aka if you lose, you take off an article of clothing.)

------------------

Gaara glared. He didn't think that all of them…wait…well, he knew Shikamaru would be good, since he only lost his vest, but he didn't expect Runi to ONLY lose her sweater, and for Tenten to ONLY lose her shoes, all because Runi used to play with her classmates, and Tenten watched her team-mates play.

Runi tried to hold in a snicker as she laid down her hand. "F-full house…sorry Gaara…"

He frowned as he took of his pants, leaving him in only his boxers. Tenten and Runi couldn't hold it in longer, and they burst out laughing. Shikamaru was sleeping and Gaara suddenly had the urge to kill the person who brought up this game…oh yeah…that was Shikamaru… '_I wonder…'_ he thought as he tried to hold in the blush you get from being near naked in front of 2 girls. _'I wonder how many ways you can kill someone in their sleep…'_

X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O

Temari, Chichiro and P-Chan landed in the shopping mall. Chichiro and P-Chan squealed, and hugged, and then they noticed Temari.

"TEMARI!!!!!!TEMARI!!!!!!" they both screamed. "Do you want to go on a virtual shopping spree?"

Temari scowled. "No."

"PLEASE????"

"No."

"PLEASE????"

"No."

"PLEASE????"

"No."

"PLEASE????"

"No."

"PLEASE????"

"No."

"PPPPPLLLEEAAAAAASSSEEE!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

"God! Fine…" Temari mumbled as P-Chan and Chichiro dragged her away

--------------Meanwhile------------

Naruto rushed over to the nearest ramen bar in the virtual mall eager to find out what type of ramen Runi had programmed into this game. "Almost there…." He finally arrived and found a pile of ramen bowls in front of Choji. Naruto smiled and ordered 5 miso ramen, and sat down, slurping up the ramen. Soon enough, there was a mountain of ramen bowls behind them, and a huge stack between them.

-----------------------------------

Temari was dragged along, carrying a bunch of shopping bags, by P-Chan and Chichiro. They started giggling, and collapsed on the floor. They had just finished nearly emptying another store on a shopping spree. Suddenly a loud voice boomed over them, and everyone else in the VR game.

"_**Attention all gamers. Your time is nearly up. Please get ready to leave in 5 minuets'"**_

"Well then!" Temari said cheerily, "We better do as much shopping as we con before we have to leave! You know what that means…"

"SHOPPING SPREE!!!!" the girls squealed as the charged into another store.

Soon, the game ended, and the group was transported back into the main VR room. They took off the helmets, and went upstairs to the main sitting room.

"Well….what do we do now?" Naruto asked.

"OMG THAT WAS THE FUNNEST SHOPPING SPREE WE'VE EVER HAD!" P-Chan squealed.

"I KNOW!" Temari cried.

"We HAVE to do it AGAIN!" Chichiro said as they did a group hug. The rest of the people sweat dropped.

"……what did they do anyway?" Kikyo asked.

"…..I'm not even sure we want to know…." Sakura responded.

"Hey Kikyo…" Ino started. "Why is your face red?" Sasuke and Neji gave her a double death glare, and Kikyo started sweating bullets.

"Umm…ano…well…i-i…um…" Kikyo started, trying to think of a good excuse without giving anything away.

"I KNOW!" P-Chan cried. "It's……………………………………………….PUBERTY!"

"NO IT ISN'T" Runi cried while hitting P-Chan on the head. "well then….now that we know it ISN"T PUBERTY OR ANYTHING RELATED TO GROSS AND PERVERTED THINGS…." Runi said the last part a P-Chan.

"Aww…" P-Chan sighed. "Then what about-" P-Chan was cut off by Chichiro placing her hand over P-Chan's mouth. The small group of girls (Runi, Chichiro, and Kikyo) were used to P-Chan's pervertedness after they had to go though the mandatory 'talk' at the academy.

"So…….." Runi continued. "What is it?"

"HEY! IT'S NOT MY FAULT I RAN INTO WALLS!" Kikyo cried. Everyone fell down.

"Klutz…" the group mumbled as they got up.

"Anyway…as I said before…WHAT DO WE DO NOW?" Naruto asked.

The group pondered at the question, until Hinata stuck up her hand. "Hinata…." Tenten started. "You don't need to stick up your hand…"

"o-oh…well…a-anyway…how about w-we play hide a-and seek?" Hinata asked the group.

"Ok…." Runi said. "BUT…"

"Who's going to be it?" Kikyo asked.

X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O

OMG I FINISHED!

Hem….now …..

**PLEASE VOTE FROM E****ITHIR THE CURRENT CHOICES, OR TELL ME YOUR OWN ASAP, BECAUSE YOU ONLY HAVE 1-2 MORE CHAPTERS TO VOTE** (I'm not sure to give you and extra chapter after the hide and seek one…)** AND I WANT 3 VOTES ON THE MOVIE BEFORE I EVEN THINK ABOUT STARTING THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

Next chapter: Hide n' seek!


End file.
